Frostburn
by StickyKeys1
Summary: To save Arendelle from financial ruin, Elsa must marry Hans. When he reveals that he also has been granted cytokinesis, Elsa wonders if she has misjudged him. What will happen if she becomes too attached to her new husband? Will Hans let everyone down, once again or is he a different person than she thought? Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Please forgive the fact that this story will not contain commas. My keyboard doesn't have them.**

Chapter One - Just So You Know

Just so you know my name is Elsa. Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be exact. The important thing however is that after today my life will be completely ruined. I'm getting married to Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Hans was originally engaged to my little sister Anna but he broke her heart and left her to die after I accidentally struck her with my ice magic. Hans then tried to kill me as I was grieving for Anna but she took the blow for me and the curse was reversed because of her act of true love. The reason why I have to marry Hans is because I again accidentally put Arendelle in an 'eternal' winter. I was able to reverse the spell but the frost killed all of the crops at thr crucial time of development. The crops that were hit the worst were the grapes which happen to be Arendelle's biggest export. So as queen to save my country from debt I'm marrying Hans. Sigh.

"Don't be sad Elsa" said my little sister Anna "A royal wedding is always fun" she reassured as she smoothed my blonde curls which fell to below my waist. The dress I wore had a white flowery bodice and a tulle skirt with a rose pinned onto it. I wore ice slippers and no veil. I was the snowy picture of perfection. If only my heart felt the same way! I gulped nervously as Anna and I began the walk down the Long Hall of the Palace of Arendelle. The boldly decorated doors swung open for us.

"Well it's now or never" said Anna as she squeezed my hand "I'm so glad that you're going to spend half a year in Arendelle and not the whole year with Hans."

"I'm going to miss you more than I can say Anna." I squeezed her hand and forced myself to look at the groom. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. At first glance, he seems handsome, chivalrous and clever. That's because he is. But he's also a dastardly devil. I hate him.

"Queen Elsa" he bowed his head as I approached the altar "So we meet again. I hope the wait has not been unpleasant?"

"Quite contrary Prince Hans." I said as sweetly as possible.

He smiled in return. The priest began the ceremony.

"Do you Prince Hans of the Southern Isles take Queen Elsa of Arendelle to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" replied Hans. He smirked at me and whispered 'your turn'.

My heart beat faster than a scared rabbit's as the priest repeated the sentence for me.

"Y-yes" I whispered "I do"

"You may now kiss the bride."

I begged Hans not to kiss me on the lips but he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. His lips felt like fire... I tried to scream but I couldn't. What have I done?

* * *

><p>"You look radiant as usual my winter flower" said a voice. I turned. Hans was standing at the doorway.<p>

"It is a lovely morning is it not?"

I folded my hands in my lap and said nothing.

"I wanted to have a private talk with you before you and your sister began the preparations for your departure." He continued. I faced him.

"Well?"

"Will you communicate your feelings for me when we first met?"

I swallowed "My first impression was that you seemed to me somehow akin to me. But the moment you proposed to Anna I hated you bitterly. That is all I have to say."

"You lived alone in your room for ten years, Elsa, were you not?"

"My parents visited me!" I retaliated.

"But they estranged you! They taught you to fear your powers."

"My powers were a danger and they still are." I said with as much dignity as possible.

"Admit it, Elsa. The stay in your room was not pleasant."

I looked up at him, "You cannot possibly comprehend my experience."

He smiled wryly "I can." He clenched his hand in a fist. Flames erupted from the fireplace.

"I am the same as you. Endowed with cytokinesis, elemental power. My parents too thought estrangement was the answer. We both suffered emotional imbalance. You became fearful and insecure. When I came out I wouldn't have minded going on a mass killing spree, so great was my hatred. What I mean to say Elsa is that I am incredibly sorry about attempting to kill you and Anna. i was deluded. See it as the same pent-up anger that caused you to freeze Arendelle."

"I accept your apology?" I said tentatively. A strange emotion raced through my spine. I shivered.

* * *

><p>"Elsa I am going to miss you so much!" Said Anna, flinging her arms around me. I smoothed her always messy auburn hair.<p>

"I'm going to miss you too, Anna."

"Are you crying?" Teased Anna.

"No!" I said as a fresh torrent erupted "Well maybe."

"Go ahead, I won't judge" said Anna with a laugh. Olaf ambled up to us.

"What about me! I like warm hugs!" Said the little snowman. I hugged him.

"You and Kristoff take good care of my little sister, alright! Because if not I'll turn you into ice blocks!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Said Kristoff. Anna hugged one last time as I stepped onto the ship. I wiped tears from my face as Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf faded into the twilight.

* * *

><p>Hans confronted me almost at once "It's bedtime."<p>

I folded my arms "I'm 22, not 3. You can't tell me what to do."

He ignored me and grabbed my arm. Hans marched me into a cabin. It was simple, with a wooden bed, a table and two chairs. I was relieved to see a changing curtain. Hans gripped the candlebra on the table and the candles sputtered to life.

"I'll go talk to the captain while you get settled."

Hans left. I changed into a nightgown and sat down.

"How can this be my life?" I whispered weakly.


End file.
